kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Barret Wallace (ANG)
Barret Wallace is an ally in Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation. He appears in the world The Planet. Journal Entry Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation The large, dangerous, leader of AVALANCHE His hand is replaced with a large over-the-top gun Story Barret watched from the shadows as the boy mysteriously materialized outside the slums. 'Interesting' he thought... The boy was then surrounded by mysterious creatures. He had to intervene. Barret jumped in to help the stranger, with guns blazing. Acknowledging his presence, the boy gave him a slight nod, and they began battle. Barret watched the last of the creatures dissolve. 'He's not a bad fighter' he thought. 'We could use him...' Barret started when the boy started talking to him. He quickly got himself together, then introduced himself. "You know, we could use a fighter like you" he said. Barret told him of AVALANCHE, an organisation set against Shinra. The boy agreed to help their cause, and returned with him to camp. Over the next few weeks, Barret watched the boy with his new-found friends. He was silently watching him one day, when a mysterious man came to visit him. "Sephiroth has been sighted" he said. Quickly, Barret rallied his troops, and they made off in pursuit. Unsuccessful, they traveled The Planet in search of Sephiroth, recruiting new troops along the way. One day, however, they were confronted by a large creature. Barret readied his gun-arm, and began to battle. The creature fell to it's knees and dissolved into the form of Sephiroth. Barret was the first to rush at Sephiroth, but was easily cut down. Barret slumped to the ground, slowly slipping away from consciousness... Barret awoke to see Cloud slowly lumbering back, apparantly victorious in his battle with Sephiroth. Barret congratulated him, and they returned to AVALANCHE camp. Appearance Barret retains his outfit from Final Fantasy VII. He has brown hair, and wears a ripped light brown jacket. He has a tattoo on his left arm, and wears a necklace. He wears a glove on his left hand, and his right hand is replaced with a large over-the-top gun. He wears green cargo pants and brown boots. Personality Barret loses his temper rather easily, and has a tendency to curse. Barret's rage is also accomapnied by a deep love for his adopted daughter, Marlene. However, he cares for his friends, and would do anything to help them. Fighting Style Barret is a temporary party member during the battle with the Dark Entities at the Midgar Slums, and during the battle with Gaia Destructor. However, he has no stats, and acts completely of his own accord. He attacks with high stength, and tends to fight from a long range, due to his weapon, the Gun-Arm. His abilities are as follows: *'Big Shot': Fires a huge fireball at the enemy *'Mindblow': Fires a large blue ball of energy, which depletes MP from the target *'Grenade Bomb': Fires a grenade, causing a massive explosion *'Hammer Blow': Runs up and strikes a single enemy, instantly killing them *'Satellite Beam': Fires a massive beam of energy from the sky that hits all enemies *'Angermax': Fires 18 random shots at enemies *'Catastrophe': Hits ten random enemies Category:Darkheart3 Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise